Lady of the House
by MimiK
Summary: Set after CS - Edith is happily married to Sir Anthony. She now works to become the lady of her house. Rated for much fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I was in need of some cosy fluff. So, I started to write some. Hope you'll like my view of our favourite girl becoming a married woman and a real lady of society._

* * *

**Lady of the House**

Edith was woken by the bright daylight shining through the closed curtains. She opened her eyes and was confused for a moment. This wasn't her bedroom!? But the body lying close to hers reminded her at once. Of course, she wasn't in her bedroom, her old bedroom, because she was a married woman now, waking up in her own house, in bed next to her husband.

She felt his embrace and listened to his calm, regular breathing. It felt so good, so perfect. Edith couldn't imagine being somewhere else on the world, but here in this bed.

"Well then, my darling," Anthony's voice whispered close to her left ear, "are you finally awake?"

He kissed her neck carefully, caressingly. "Did you sleep well, my love?"

With a soft, pleased sigh Edith turned around to face him eye to eye. "Yes, I did." She smiled. Feeling him so close to her made her incredibly happy.

He kissed her ardently and she answered his kiss with the same affection. It was different being with him here in this room, their own tiny universe. Everything seemed to be simple and easy – just they both hidden between pillows and duvets.

Nobody had provided her dearly about the things that happened between wife and husband. There had been only some hidden advice by her mother and some hasty remarks by her granny. Married the second time, her husband was, of course, experienced in carrying out the matrimonial duties, but he was also skilled in turning this into pleasure.

Edith blushed, when she thought of the previous night. Anthony had been such a careful and sensitive lover. Of course, it had hurt, but he had tried to avoid any harm for her mentally as well as physically. She had been surprised about the feelings, which had evoked in her.

She asked for an additional kiss and a further one.

"It has nearly to be midday. I think we should better prepare for some breakfast, before the staff sends out a rescue party," Anthony finally said laughing.

"Do we have to?" Edith murmured still feeling a bit dozy. She looked at her husband, smiled and decided finally: "Yes, I think, we have to."

XXX

„You look very beautiful this morning, Milady," Megan said while she helped her mistress to get dressed. Sir Anthony had sent her to Downton Abbey a month prior the wedding, so that Lady Edith and her lady's maid could become familiar. On this morning she found Lady Edith very relaxed. She looked as happy as Megan never had met her before.

"Thank you, Megan," Edith answered. She was very pleased watching herself in the mirror. If this was made to a happily married woman than Edith couldn't understand, while Mary still refused to take the step.

"I'm really happy, you know," she admitted. Edith wasn't as intimate with her maid as Mary had always been with Anna, but she had to tell anyone, what she felt in this moment – and the best person to address about it in the house was Megan.

"I can see this," the other woman remarked. "And I'm happy, too." Megan smiled. The Lady Edith on this morning was very different from the young woman she had met some weeks ago. In her parent's home she had always appeared a bit pressurised and harried. The other servants had told her that had always been this way and that there was a permanent quarrel between Lady Edith and her sister Mary. It had not been explicitly vocalized, but Megan had felt at once that most of the staff was sorry for Lady Edith, but that they had more sympathised with her older sister. Despite this Megan was very attached to Lady Edith from their first moment and she liked her even more once she had met Lady Mary.

"Oh." Returning from her wandering thoughts Megan remembered a request she had been told of. "Mrs. Craig asked to talk to you about the food plans you might have for the next day and after your visit in Scotland." Mrs. Craig was the cook of the Strallan household.

Edith startled a bit. Of course, she was the lady of this house now, but… "Isn't here a housekeeper?" she asked and sighted, when Megan answered in the negative. At home her mother most often delegated these tasks to Mrs. Hughes. "Very well, I'll talk to Mrs. Craig after breakfast," she said aloud, while thinking: _I'll face the dragon, if it is my task_.

XXX

Edith walked down the stairs. Remembering her new position she tried not to rush. As she arrived in the hall, she hesitated. She had been in the house before attending dinners, visiting for tea, but in the twilight with all doors closed she couldn't remember, where the dining room was.

"The second door on the left," Harryson, the butler said. He passed her and opened the mentioned door. She went lightly red, but followed him into the room.

Anthony was already waiting. "There you are," he said.

"Yes, I am," Edith replied with smile and added: "Thank you, Harryson."

It was the perfect start of a day she had dreamt of. Silent, relaxed.

The windows of the dinning room exited directly to the garden. Edith caught eye of some lovely spots with multicoloured flowers. The two large French doors leading to a small terrace stood open. So gentle breeze of fresh air filled the room.

Anthony sat opposite her at the table. He studied the morning papers. His wife… Edith still faltered by calling herself as this, but that was what she had finally become and she was happy with it. His wife enjoyed observing him by doing so. She tried to read the news from the expressions of his face and finally chuckled about some of them.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Anthony said. He folded the papers up. "I'm not use to having breakfast without being on my own. I won't be so impolite in the future."

"Please don't worry," Edith replied still smiling. "It's perfect as it is right now. Don't force yourself to any conversation. I like to start a day calm as long as we start it together."

He looked at her and answered her glance. She loved his habit to lean his head slightly, when he looked at her with a smile. It was like he was observing her without believing how happy he was in these moments. Edith remembered that he had done this even before the war.

"Would you like to visit the estate with me in the afternoon?" Sir Anthony wanted his wife to get know what now was truly hers too.

"I'd love to," she replied delighted. In three days they would go on their honeymoon trip, but she had already decided to see as much of the house and the estate as possible before their journey.

A firm knocking at the door interrupted their conversation. Harryson entered the room again. "The mail, Sir Anthony," he said briefly and left the room after handing same over.

Edith watched her husband going through the letters.

"I'm afraid," he said, "I have to answer these before our walk."

"Never mind," Edith answered. "Mrs. Craig asked to talk to me. So, I'll be busy, too."

"Very well then." Anthony stood up from his chair, walked around the table and kissed his wife's forehead. "And you really don't mind, dear?" he asked carefully.

Edith shook her head. "Please go,… love." It was still exciting to use a pet name for him, because it was somehow unusual, but it simply sounded so right. "I won't be bored."

"Oh, by the way," he offered her the first letter on the pack. "This one is for you."

Surprise Edith took the note and watched her husband leaving. Then she turned her attention back to the letter. It was addressed to _Lady Strallan_ and therefore the first time Edith received something mention her this way. She opened it carefully and found it written by her mother. It was a very loving letter.

Reading the first lines, Edith left the dining room and went to the garden. The words written down touched her very much. Lady Cora had put in writing all her feelings about her second daughter's marriage. The letter told Edith, how glad her parents were about her choice and her happiness. They wished her luck as well as the comfort of a happy marriage.

Edith nearly cried about the lines. She had never expected such fondness by both of her parents. Of course, with Sybil away in Ireland and Mary still undecided about a wedding with Matthew her mother had to be glad about a daughter married, but close to Downton, but Edith recognised the parental love between the lines, which doubled her felicity.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: More fluff to come, but first our girl will have to fight the dragon. Enjoy!_

* * *

On her way to the talk with Mrs. Craig Edith left the hall and went downstairs to the kitchen. After half of the stairs she heard people chatter.

"I think," a woman's voice said, "she far too young for this house. I'm not sure what the master thought about marrying such an inexperienced, young woman."

Edith stopped her walk down. The servants were obviously talking about her.

"But she grew up in a large house," Megan was to hear. Her slight Irish accent was well known to her mistress. "I know her a bit and I'm sure she'll manage."

"A large house, yes, but with a lot of staff to work for them," the former female voice replied. "None of these Crawleys has to do much, but just lives for the day."

Still hidden in the dark of the stairs, Edith blushed. It was so unfair to hear them saying this after all the things her family had done during the war. These people knew neither her, nor her family, but were gossiping about them. She felt angry.

"You should stop talk like this," a younger, male voice answered. "Someone could here you." This voice had to belong to the young footman. He wasn't like Thomas, but he also didn't fit the image of William that Edith had still fresh in her mind. Daniel was somehow a mixture of both.

"I don't mind," the female voice replied. "I'm always saying, what I've got in mind."

_Enough is enough_, Edith thought. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. So, she hurried light-footed upstairs, opened the door again and closed it with a clear noise. Then she stepped downstairs again.

"Good day," she greeted as she entered the servants hall. "I hope everyone is fine."

"Yes, Milady," was the common answer. The women curtsied and the two men in the room jumped up from their chairs to bow immediately.

"You asked for a talk, Mrs. Craig." Edith turned her attendance to the elderly woman she remembered to be introduced to her as the cook. "Can we discuss your questions here?"

"As you wish, Milady," Mrs. Craig said in return.

Daniel, the footman, hurried to offer Edith a chair. She sat down, smiled polite and offered Mrs. Craig the place next to her. She was still angry about the gossip, but tried to hide this.

"I better go to ask Mr. Harryson, if somewhere my help is requested," Daniel murmured and fled the room.

"And I think, I should watch after the motor," the other man, being the chauffeur, added.

After the two men leaving only Edith, Mrs. Craig and Megan remained in the room. Her maid was busy with some needle work, Edith recognised. She was sitting on the other end of the long table, watching the two other women from the corners of her eyes. Edith was very thankful knowing her in the room, too. She trusted the maid more than she had known until this moment.

"So, Mrs. Craig," Edith finally started again, "what do you need to know?"

The cook eyed the young lady up and down. Than she said: "It's about the plans for this week and for the days, when you'll return from Scotland. Are there any changes in the food planning so far, Milady?"

Edith shook her head. "Not at all, Mrs. Craig. My husband relies on your skills for such a long time. So, I'm sure, your planning for the next days will be perfectly fine. Regarding the plans after our journey please tell me how far in advance you need to knows about my ideas."

Mrs. Craig shrugged her shoulder slightly. "Two weeks in advance might be sufficient," she said aloud. She wasn't use to have someone in house she had to share her ideas about dinners or food with. Sir Anthony had always left these decisions to her – and had been satisfied with this every time.

Her counterpart nodded. "Very well," the young lady said, "I'll send a message in due course before our return."

"I'm planning to cook Sir Anthony's favourite dish tomorrow. Do you mind, if I do so, Milady?" Mrs. Craig smiled over-polite.

Edith hesitated. Actually, she had no idea, what her husband's favourite dish was. There was a fleeting memory about a certain dessert, not more. She had to ask him later, but now she wasn't willing to leave herself wide open. "No, Mrs. Craig, thank you. That sounds very promising for me."

"Fine." The cook looked pleased. "And will you entertain, Milady? After your return, I mean."

"Certainly we will entertain," Edith replied. They would surely invite her parents, her family later. "But there aren't any fixed plans so far. I'll also let you know this as soon as possible."

"And what about the regular dinner guests? Will they call as usual?" The look on Lady Edith face satisfied Mrs. Craig.

"The regular dinner guests?" Edith had no idea, what the other woman was talking about. Of course, Anthony had his own friends. Some of them she had met before the war and, of course, they would entertain them, too, but she never thought about entertaining them on a regular basis before. She struggled for a moment. Then she faced Mrs. Craig's eyes. "I think I have to talk with my husband about this matter. You'll hear about this soonest."

Their little struggle exhausted both women. Edith thought she did well, not perfectly, but well. "Is there any further question we have to discuss?" she asked politely.

"So far, all my questions are answered," Mrs. Craig replied.

"Very well. Growing up in Downton Abbey, I have to confess that I'm used to a housekeeper managing most of the household, but I'm pretty sure, Mrs. Craig, that we both will manage this household in harmony. I want my husband to be proud of his home and I'm sure, we will be able to do so." Edith rose from the chair, nodded first to Mrs. Craig and then to Megan with smile, before she left the servants hall with her head held high.

XXX

Anthony Strallan had decided to show his wife the fields of their estate and the tenants' homes first. It was a lovely day and he'd love to go for a run with horse and carriage. He could handle the cart with one hand only - he was used to it now - and didn't therefore depend on the chauffeur or on Edith to drive the car.

Edith had been sold on his idea at once. She was excited about every moment she was able to spend with him alone on their first day as married couple. "Everything done?" she asked him referring to the letters, which had arrived in the morning.

"Yes," he replied, "everything is perfectly done and finished. How was your conversation with Mrs. Craig?"

"I think I did well. Maybe she was trying to test me. I hope I passed that test." Edith made a face.

Her husband laughed. "I'm sure you did." He kissed her cheek. It felt so right to be there out in the sunshine. He couldn't imagine how it would be without her, his dearly loved wonderful wife. Deep inside him he still felt guilty of his former reluctance of a marriage, even a deeper relationship between them. It was only thank of her stubbornness and her belief in her true feelings that their wedded bliss was now possible.

He sighed.

"Is everything all right?" Edith asked tenderly.

"Yes, it is, my love," he told her. "I'm only a bit sentimental."

"You are allowed to be," she answered. Her body was leaned against his. They sat very close at the carriage's bench. He smelled the scent of her hair, the note of her perfume. Everything was perfect and he begged that this would never change.

"Anthony…"

"Hmm."

"Anthony, what is your favourite dish?" Edith demanded to know.

He laughed. "My favourite dish? Why do you ask?"

"I only want to know." His wife wasn't willing to reveal the reason.

"Very well, my favourite dish is kidneys in sour sauce." The sound Edith made in answer to this information, made her husband laugh ever louder. "So, dear, tell me the reason for this question… please."

Edith shook her head, but the expression of her face was a desperate one. She was slightly blushed and looked so sweet that he couldn't help, but to kiss her. But not even this got her to respond to.

Finally he found the answer by himself. "Let me guess," he started. "Mrs. Craig told you that she would prepare my favourite dish."

She nodded. "For tomorrow's dinner," she confirmed.

"But, Edith dear, when you tell her to cook something else for you instead, I'm sure, she will pleased to do so. You're the lady of the house. You make the rules."

Edith shook her head a second time.

"I see," he guessed. "She told you, she would do so, and you confirmed not knowing what she would prepare for tomorrow's dinner."

"Yes," his wife confirmed. "It would be a great victory for her, if I would now ask for something else."

Anthony found his wife very young is this moment. Wherefore her life had been always a fight until now, a permanent struggle with her sisters, she was still prepared to contest for everything. He had to teach her carefully that life was different know.

"Fine," he answered still smiling. "Perhaps you should try tomorrow and maybe you'll find out that Mrs. Craig's way for this dish is very tasteful. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Please tell me about your friends, who you're entertaining regularly. I didn't know about this either…"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Today I'm drowned in fluffiness and pink candyfloss, I'm afraid. *facepalm* I'm sorry!_

* * *

To see Edith talking to the farm workers during their afternoon break delighted Sir Anthony. She had read an awful lot about farming during the past months and amazed now the men with her skilled questions. He always encouraged her to widen her knowledge in this area. It was obvious that he would leave this world before her and he wanted Edith to be prepared to run the estate on her own.

As if hearing his thoughts, Edith turned her head looking at him, smiling. She appeared to him very happy sitting next to the men on a hag bale, chatting, laughing and, finally, accepting a cup of tea offered to her by one of the tenants.

In this moment she was very different from the Edith half an hour ago.

Before going to the fields the couple had visited the tenants' homes. They had talked to the farmers' wives, had admired their children. Calling there, it had been Anthony doing nearly all of the talks. Edith had seemed nearly to hide behind him. She had appeared very shy. Not that the women had been frightening at all, but Anthony noted that Edith had felt somehow insecure regarding household matters.

He didn't want to compare her with Maud, because this was rather unfair. When he had taken over the estate and Maud had become responsible for the household, they had already been married for a while. They had been a bit older than Edith was now, had lived in the house for several years. In addition, Maud had already assisted his mother in several household matters.

For Edith everything was new. The life at Downton, her former home, had been very different. Their common home was smaller as it was its staff. He had hired some additional servants, but in the end it was still a smaller house with much more tasks for Edith than her mother would ever have to do. He was sure that she would step into this role soon, too, but it would take some time.

Edith had finally finished her tea and returned to him. The look of her walking back from the edge of the field to the carriage took his breath away. It might not have been a very ladylike look with her dress slightly rumpled and her hair ruffled by the wind, but in this moment she was exactly the Edith he had fallen in love to, this beautiful, imperfect, lovely wife of his.

"Your really impressed my tenants," Anthony said, when they were back at the carriage on their way home.

His wife pushed him slightly. He answered with laughter, before he added: "I hope you won't run away with one of them."

"Maybe I should," she replied airily. "If you are saying such terrible things about me so soon…"

He felt a stitch in his chest. Would she leave him easily? Would she go with another man? Anthony knew that these thoughts were silly jealousy only, but it made him feel weak.

Edith recognised his change of mood at once. "It was a joke," she said utterly dismayed about the look of his face. "I'll never go away, Anthony. For no one in world I would leave you." She leaned in for a kiss and he was barely able to stop carriage, before she clung to his waist begging for some more passion.

Anthony imagined that whole scene had to appear very funny for a distant viewer with him struggling to balance at the bench as well as with the reins, which nearly slipped out of his hand. He returned her kiss and gave her another one, just to ensure that she was really there. "I don't remember being so silly in my life," he recalled one of his thought aloud.

"Do you think it is wrong?" Edith asked. "To be that silly, I mean."

"No, I don't think so." Anthony replied. "I don't care."

* * *

_This time it's only a short chapter written during my lunch break, but with more to come after the weekend. I promise. Thank you all for your lovely reviews!_

_Loveedith: I'm so sorry, but it had to be the worst dish I was able to think of. [The second choice was hash of lights (correct term?), but I couldn't imagine him eating this.] So, please try to forget. xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry that this update took so long, but first I struggled with the heat and then I had to reactivate my (school) knowledge about farming. But finally here it is: chapter 4. Enjoy reading! :-))_

* * *

"You're really tired, aren't you, Milady?" Megan smirked to Lady Edith's image in the mirror. It was obviously time to finish the preparations for the night. Otherwise her mistress would fall a sleep in the dressing room.

"I'm sorry," Edith replied. "The last days exhausted me a bit..." She yawned for the third time during the last five minutes.

"I guess." Megan chuckled. "But not long and you can relax for some days. I've never been in Scotland before. I wonder how it will be there."

"My family spent some time in Scotland twice, but I was a small girl back then. I hardly can remember," Edith told her. "The only thing I still know is that it rained permanently."

"Not the worst thing for newly-weds." Megan bit her tongue. She caught her mistress' bemused glance through the mirror. Lady Edith's cheeks had gotten a slightly red colouring. Without further remarks the maid finished the hair brushing.

As she looked up the next time, Lady Edith surprised her with a light smile. Her lips were pursed a little bit only, but she definitely smiled.

"Thank you, Megan. I bid you good night." With those words Edith finally released the young woman for this evening.

Edith left the dressing room through the second door, which led to the bed room. Anthony and she hardly discussed this question. It was clear in their minds that they wouldn't have separated bed rooms. Edith knew that her parents might pretend to sleep separately, but she had also noted that this wasn't true. She wanted to go to sleep with her husband at her side and she wanted to be close to him every morning.

Shortly after their engagement Anthony had guided her through the house. He had wanted her to make decisions about their home. Edith was still touched by his attempts to make her the move from Downton easier.

All his efforts to discuss colours and furniture, paintings and cushions had made him more and more lovable for his fiancé. It was so obvious that he was completely clueless about such things, but he had tried so hard to assist her in these matters.

Edith had early recognized the traces left by the first Lady Strallan, but she didn't care much. Maud had been so important for Anthony. She would never disappear completely. Edith knew about her state as second wife. She knew that the servants, who had known Maud, would always compare both women. They would compare her with her predecessor, would judge her. She was sensible of this, but it was more important for her, what her husband thought. He hadn't talked much about her anymore, but there was still a picture of her on his desk and a bunch of her favourite flowers in the library.

Deep in thoughts Edith crossed the bedroom and crawled under the duvets.

"Obviously you're not longer interested in me," Anthony's voice suddenly said. "I was afraid that this might happen sooner or later, but I never expected this to be happened in our second night…"

Edith met his look of reproach surprised. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "I was lost in mind."

"Indeed," he answered and looked at her with a serious look on his face. At last his eyes revealed him. Edith caught the amused sparkle in them. She leaned over.

"I'm terribly, terribly tired tonight," she whispered.

"Not tired enough, I would say." Anthony chuckled pleased and tried to kiss her.

"Maybe not."

XXX

The next day passed as quickly as the one before. Edith visited some more of the estate after the breakfast. She met the groom in the stables and chatted with him about his charge. Edith had never been as keen on horses as Mary always had been. She was able to ride a horse and did it on several occasions, but she never felt the passion. Her husband's horses were beautiful creatures, but hardly riding horses.

"Yeah," said Carlton, the groom. "Lady Maud loved horses very much. She was good and passionate rider. But when she had left this world, Sir Anthony gave all her horses away. And after the… when he returned from the war he sold the last riding horses, the two he had went on for the fox hunts."

Edith nodded. "I see." It was a shame to hear that Anthony had given up even the fox hunting, but she knew that there wasn't any way to convince him to go for the hunt, not now at least. Absorbed in these thought Edith petted the nostrils of one of the coach horses. Doing so, she missed Carlton's next sentence.

"… Do you like horse riding?"

"Pardon?" Edith asked confused.

"I said" Carlton started again, "Sir Anthony is more interested in all this new technical stuff. Do you like horse riding?"

Edith laughed. "No, actually I'm also more interested in all this new technical stuff. But I haven't seen such beautiful coach horses for a very long time. "

XXX

After her visit in the stables Edith inspected her clothes for the journey together with Megan. The dresses had recently been unpacked from the luggage Edith had brought from Downton and now she had to decide, which ones would be packed again. She tried to leave the choice to Megan, but in the end she couldn't escape the decision.

The afternoon Edith spent in the library. She was sitting on the chaise longue, her legs drawn at her body, reading a novel by Honoré de Balzac, while Anthony was working at his desk.

After five pages read, her eyes wandered from the book to her husband. It had always been such a scene playing in her mind since they had met again some months ago: only the two of them in silent harmony, from time to time a word or a glance. There had been moments, when Edith had lost all hope that her dream would become true, but in the end everything had gone pretty well.

Despite his arm injury Anthony managed his life and his work very good. He determined to prove that he could handle everything on his own. Edith was afraid that he tried to prove in this way that he was worth to be loved by her. Such performance was unnecessary. She loved him anyway, but on the other hand Edith knew that he would feel inefficient, if she would convince to stop it.

"Tea?" Edith asked when Anthony stopped writing for a moment. She was aware how hard it was for him to write left-handed, but in her view he did well.

"Lovely idea," he answered still concentrated on his papers.

Edith smiled. "I call Harryson." She quickly slipped on her shoes and rang the bell.

The tea was served ten minutes later, but Anthony was still lost in his work. "Shall I?" Harryson asked, but Edith shook her head. She would offer her husband a cup later.

"Thank you," she said to the butler silently. He bowed and left the library.

Edith returned to her book, but she wasn't concentrate on reading. She let her mind wander back to Downton. In contrast to her parents' home Strallan Park was a very calm place in the afternoon. Of course, Mrs. Craig was surely busy with preparation for the dinner, but the house slowed literally down in the hours after luncheon. Did she miss the busy hustle? Not for a minute.

Anthony sighed without covering the frustration he obviously felt. Edith took the teapot and filled a cup with the dark, fragrant tea. She brought the cup over to Anthony and placed it on his desk.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Only the calculation for the seeds," her husband replied. "We have to decide now, on which fields we'll plant winter crop and how much seeds we'll need for this."

Edith looked at the plan on his desk. The rectangles on it seemed to be fields. Some of them were marked. On the second sheet, lying next to the plan, Anthony had written down numbers and different calculations. Some of them were crossed out, some underlined.

"Frederick Waters prepared the calculation for me, but we have to find a way to use the available area as well as to the consider crop rotation. We could sow the seeds of the same crop on a field for two or perhaps three years, but the soil would be leached out than. The amount of needed fertilizers would increase and so would the costs. Therefore a yearly rotation would be the best. In addition we have to plan the work so that we avoid unnecessary transports of our machinery. In short, Frederick and I try to balance a handful of factors. You see?"

Edith nodded. Frederick Waters was the steward of the estate. She had met him once or twice as she had visited Anthony and, of course, he had been one of the first well-wishers after her wedding.

She sat down on the right armrest of Anthony's chair. Edith realised the problem with the different factors to bear in mind, but right now she didn't know how to help. Every solution, which popped up in her mind had already been written down by Anthony.

"Maybe I should put it away and return later," Anthony interrupted her thoughts. "Let's have tea and some chat."

He looked up to, met Edith's eyes. She was still sitting close to him on the chair's armrest. _It is a shame_, he told himself, _that I have to work on this planning now_. But the decision had to be made latest on the next day.

"Let's have tea," he said aloud. He wouldn't find the solutions by further staring at the sheets of paper. Maybe it would appear, when he took his mind of these things. In addition, Edith deserved more attention than he had paid her on this day until now.

They left the desk crowded with all the papers and sat down on the chaise lounge. Edith filled the second cup and offered her husband some of Mrs. Craig's biscuits.

"How was your day so far?" Anthony asked.

"Pretty nice and interesting," Edith answered. "I went to the stables and had a chat with Carlton. After this I had to decide, which of my dresses I'll take to Scotland. A pretty normal day you see."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you bored, Edith?" he finally wanted to know.

"Bored?" The glance she sent towards him uncovered her surprise. "Why should I be bored, Anthony?"

"You live in a far smaller house now and due to the work I have to finish before we leave to Scotland, I can't show you the attention, you deserve."

Edith looked at him still surprised. She had thought that he had left all of the ideas about not being good enough for her behind. She loved him dearly and since they were agreed to become husband and wife, Edith understood her little sister's perception that the smallest thing in the world could be enough, if she was only close to the man she was in love with.

"There things, which have to done," she finally told him. "And, no, I don't miss Downton. On the contrary, I deeply enjoy the calm atmosphere of our house. I'm happy in every minute here, because I'm with you now. I'm your wife."

She did mention that she loved him – not with words, but her eyes told him every spoken word, every promise spared for later.

Anthony knew how lucky he was. He had never expected to feel such deep affection once more. He loved her for being there and for letting him know again and again how much she loved him back. Without any further word he took the tea cup out of her hand and placed it on the small table.

They had kissed each other in the library before. They had kissed in this room after his proposal and he kissed her here now.

He kissed his lovely, beautiful, most adorable wife.

XXX

The dinner of this evening had a very entertaining part, maybe not for his wife, but surely for Sir Anthony. He tried very hard not to show his schadenfreude too much, but he could hide his amused smile hardly only.

Edith struggled with the main course and swore in silence that she would never try these kidneys in sour sauce again. There were no doubts about Mrs. Craig's excellent cooking skills, but Edith wasn't able to bear this dish.

"Do you give up?" Anthony joked as she drank an additional slip of water.

"Not at all," his wife replied. She would win this fight. No matter what it cost.

"Oh, I see, after all this will be your favourite dish in the future." Anthony now laughed loud. It was this true, warm laughing Edith loved so much.

Nonetheless her eyes narrowed. He had to pay for his mockery. "You said that I'm responsible for the choice of meal..."

He confirmed. "So, there will be kidneys in sour sauce every week then?" He simply couldn't stop joking about.

"Yes, maybe," Edith told him, "but only with a certain salty pudding for dessert, I would say."

Her words were followed by a short silence, but then Anthony affected a "good god" and the rest was a burst of laughter. They were still chuckling, when Harryson served the dessert and it surely didn't help that Mrs. Craig had prepared a pudding.

Finally Edith managed to calm down. "I rethought the field problem," she told Anthony. "Perhaps you should divide the fields not in two, but in four groups. Then you could rotate clockwise every year and add a further crop. Some vegetable maybe."

Anthony looked at her, thought carefully about her words and finally confirmed her idea. "That's really good, my darling. You should tell this Frederick first thing tomorrow morning. He can draw up the new plan till the evening."

Edith was proud about the positive reaction to her suggestion and she felt even more lauded when Anthony said: "Thankfully I'm married not only to a beauty, but to the smart Crawley girl."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Chapter 5 tells mainly about their voyage to Scotland and about some people Edith and Anthony met. I also replaced chapter 4 due to some minor corrections (typing + wording errors)._

_In addition I have to apologise that I forgot to mention that I borrowed the name "Strallan Park" from Ladyembth. I was thinking about a proper name of Sir Anthony's estate for some time – and suddenly there it was... in her story. Therefore: Thank you and sorry!_

_And now enjoy reading!_

* * *

She'd never expected that Anthony had been serious about her talking to Frederick Waters, but the three of them met in the library the next morning. He encouraged his wife to explain her idea again and then they discussed the solution until luncheon. Although the steward followed her idea not completely, Edith was satisfied with the result. She had a share in the future of the estate.

"Thank you," she said later during their lunch.

"Thank you?"

"Yes, for teaching me that it matters, what I think," Edith explained.

"Of course, your thoughts, your ideas matter, my love," Anthony replied with a shake of his head. "I want you involved in the affairs of the estate. What mine was is ours now. It is the basis of our life and of our joint future. I could never decide everything on my own. This would be impossible."

Edith was very touched by his words. She wasn't used to be asked for her opinion about an essential issue. The last time she felt so much welcomed was during the war.

Her husband answered her shy glance. In such moments she appeared so young. Edith had always tried to hide in the shadows. She had done this before the war and she did it now. Although her confidence had grown during the wartime, she returned back to her shyness from time to time.

Anthony remembered the time they had met before the war very well and he regretted that he had fallen to her sister's lie back then. They lost more then four years.

"What is it?" Edith wanted to know.

He couldn't tell her. She would feel sad about his thoughts. Therefore he smiled at her and said: "I was just thinking how lucky I was to meet you again."

XXX

The next morning their journey to Scotland started. Edith and Anthony travelled to Ripon by car and caught the train to Darlington. She felt excited. The idea to spend their honeymoon in Scotland had been Anthony's. As he had told her, how much he loved the landscape and the people. Edith didn't care where they would go, if they would find a place far away from Downton. She knew that she had to face her family later, but she wanted some more time with the man she was married to alone.

"How are you?" Anthony asked.

"Just a bit tired," Edith replied. "It was early this morning." She smiled at him.

The landscape flew by the windows of the train. Edith leant against Anthony's body. Her hand rested on his hurt one. He placed his free hand on hers.

"I'm really curious about Scotland," she said after some moments of silence.

"You will like it," Anthony assured her. "The beauty of this land always left me speechless. Despite the immense technical development, many people think it would be a rough, forsaken land. Its inhabitants are often portrayed as grumpy and headstrong people, if you know them better you'll find them kind and frank."

"You really love it there, don't you?" Edith stated.

"That's the reason, why I thought we should go there," her husband confirmed.

Anthony tried to ignore the pictures, which manifested in his head as he felt her body so close to his. He wished this train trip would never end. Deep inside, he wanted her for his own forever. This cabin was like a bubble, like their own little universe.

Edith shared his thoughts. "Can't we just stay here?"

"Here?"

"Yes, in this cabin. We could travel on and on. Let us go far away on this train…" She smirked.

Anthony laughed quietly. "I'm afraid the journey of this train ends in Darlington, but…"

She looked at him with a disenchanted expression on her face. But he could discover some sparkling in her eyes.

"But I would go to end of the world, if you want it," he amended.

"This sounds satisfying," Edith replied and huddled against him. She didn't left this position, until they arrived at Darlington.

The train to Edinburgh would go in an hour and some minutes. Therefore Anthony had found some places in the waiting room for them.

"I go to find Megan and Peter and will try to get some tea for you," he said to Edith. Then he rushed out of the room, hardly catching Edith's "Thank you, darling".

Edith looked around. Even the waiting room for the first class was crowded with people. At this time of the day many trains seemed to arrive and leave Darlington. It was a busy place. Edith sat next to an older matron and her daughter. She suddenly became aware of her new state. Not even a month ago she had been forced to speak to the daughter. Now being obviously married the mother spoke at her.

"Are you going to London, too?" the woman asked.

Edith shook her head. "No, we're going to Edinburgh." She had never been great in conversation, but she tried her best to be polite. "But you are going to London, aren't you?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, we're moving there for some time. We'd never find a decent husband for my lovely girl here in Yorkshire after this terrible war, which took so many young men away…"

With a forced smile Edith looked over to the daughter. She felt pity for the young girl, who was flushed up to her ears because of her mother's words. She knew such situations very well. Not that Lady Cora Crawley would ever have done something like this to one of her daughters in public, but it was embarrassing even when it happened in private area. Even the compassionate glances of grandmothers and aunts could be very discomforting.

"Do you have children?" the woman wanted to know.

"No, no." Edith smiled. "We just married four days ago."

"A wise decision," the woman replied. "Better to marry someone much older than to be a spinster for the rest of your life."

"Mama," the daughter now exclaimed.

_It was a love match_, Edith thought with a mild smile. But how should stranger understand this, if her own family didn't.

"I always tell Laurentia not to be too keen on young men, especially officers. You did well, my dear, to choose someone settled and experienced…"

The glances Laurentia sent towards her mother could have been deadly, but Edith did her best to ignore the remarks. She better got use to it, because there would be more of them from other people in the future.

Anthony returned with a cup of tea and Edith felt relieved. "Peter is busy with the suitcases and Megan asked to assist him," he told her. "Or do you need her right now?"

Edith denied this question. "Thank you for the tea, darling," she added.

Before Anthony was able to replied, he heard the woman sitting next to his wife saying: "Watch and lean, Laurentia. Watch and learn."

He stared at her for a moment and looked to Edith then. His wife tried desperate to hide her amusement.

"Please don't feel disturb by my words," the woman said. "I'm only telling my daughter, that she should better take your wife as an example."

He didn't felt less confused, but Anthony answered politely: "Err… We don't feel disturb at all, Mrs..."

"Oh, your wife and I didn't meet properly. I am Mrs. Myers, Elisabeth Myers from Aycliffe. And this is my daughter Laurentia." The woman reached her hand out.

"We are pleased to meet you, Mrs. Myers," Anthony said perfectly phrased. "I'm Anthony Strallan and this is my wife Lady Edith." He bowed over Mrs. Myers' hand and Edith noted that he made a very good impression on this woman.

"Sir Anthony, we are delighted to meet you and your wife. Aren't we, Laurentia?"

The measure of ardour in Mrs. Myers' voice gave Edith an idea about the things she would tell her friends in London about this – hopefully – short meeting. In addition, she recognised that Anthony became fret. He was even less use to this kind of small talk than she was.

"Laurentia is going to find a husband in London. Do you think she will have bright prospects, Sir Anthony?"

"Err…" Her husband looked so helpless that Edith was attempted to keep him waiting, but in the end she wasn't able to be this cruel.

"The best and brightest, I would say," she therefore hurried to reply. "But Anthony, dear, we should perhaps look after Megan and Peter. I don't want them left alone in this unfamiliar area too long."

"Yes, you're right, Edith darling." Anthony's voice sounded quite relieved. He bowed again to Mrs. Myers and her daughter and offered Edith his arm.

They went away and tried not to hurry. The latter was a bit difficult, especially as they heard Mrs. Myers say: "This, Laurentia, is a real gentleman. You should choose the same way like Lady Edith and marry a decent older man…"

"I'd rather prefer a conversation with your grandmother in a bad mood than to go there back again," Anthony whispered.

"Well," said Edith as they stood finally outside the waiting room, "my decent older husband, shall we join now my decent maid and your young valet or shall we walk around a bit?"

"I'd prefer a short walk to the other end of the platform and back," Anthony answered with a far less burdened voice.

XXX

The second part of their journey took more time than the first one, but after a stop in Newcastle the train route followed the coast line. Edith couldn't stop to look out on the sea. She'd always loved the eternity of the horizon, which was only to spot on the seaside.

"After Yorkshire's endless green fields and meadows now the endless blue sea," Anthony murmured. "I'm sorry, love, that this part of our journey is so boring."

"Oh no, Anthony, it isn't boring anyway," Edith assured him. "I like to look at the water and to watch out for the waves, the seagulls and the ships far away."

He followed her eyes and spotted really a large vessel close to the horizon. The remaining time of the trip they spent telling each other what they spotted in the water or the air. It was quite amusing for both of them.

Arriving in Edinburgh Edith wasn't able to decide, whether Waverley Station was bigger than the station in Darlington or not, but it was definitely more crowded. She tried not to panic, but walked close to Anthony for losing him out of her sight.

Her husband noticed that she felt a bit claustrophobic. In addition Edith looked tired after the long journey. So, Anthony was glad as he spotted Harryson behind the barrier. The butler had been travelled a day earlier to prepare everything for their arrival.

"Harryson, it's good to see you," Anthony said.

The first answer was a slight bow. "Sir Anthony, Lady Edith," Harryson added. "I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Yes, thank you, Harryson," Edith replied. She turned around looking for Megan and Peter, who cared for the luggage.

"You're tired, dear," Anthony remarked. "Let us go to the car. I'm sure Peter will handle the luggage perfectly." His wife didn't objected and so, he offered her his arm.

"I'm sorry," Harryson noted. "Unfortunately the chauffeur couldn't park the car close to the station. It was all crowded. Therefore it is a short walking, I'm afraid."

Anthony looked at Edith. "Does it matter for you? I mean, we could wait for the car here, if you like."

Edith shook her head. "I spent a large part of the day sitting in a train. A little walk won't do me any harm." She smiled at both men.

They crossed the street and walked slowly the way Harryson pointed them. Edith looked curiously around. Next to them was a fence, behind which a large garden filled with large amount of various colours stretched out. On an enormous cliff right the famous castle was placed high above the garden and right in the middle of the city.

"It's beautiful," Edith said in low voice. She was deeply impressed.

Before Anthony was able to answer, a woman rushed to meet them. "Anthony Strallan," she shouted. "What a pleasure to meet you again."

Anthony obviously searched through his memories for the woman's name. Finally he replied: "And it is good to meet you again, Lady Barrot How are you?"

"Very well, very well. Thank you." Lady Barrot showed a bright smile. "How long haven't we seen each other? How long haven't you been here for holidays? How are you?"

Edith felt nearly physically hidden by the woman's stream of words. She was surprised how well Anthony fought this.

"It has been a long time, indeed," he said. "And I'm fine. Thank you! My wife and I…" He moved the Lady Barrot's attention to Edith, "… will spend some days in Albarol Manor, not far from Dowies Mill."

"What an excellent choice, my dear Anthony! But I have to insist that you both will visit during your stay."

"We will, we certainly will," Anthony gave in, a bit too fast for Edith's taste. "Edith and I will be delighted to be your guests."

"Fine." Lady Barrot looked pleased. "I will send you a note tomorrow. But now I have to hurry. Elisabeth Finch is expecting me for tea. Good day!"

"Good day," Edith and Anthony replied in common, seeing Lady Barrot hurrying away.

"I'm really sorry," Anthony said when they reached the car and Harryson was out of earshot. "I know it wasn't fair not to consult you about this invitation, but I early learnt better to give in Melody Barrot's idea. Anything else would cause a far longer verbiage."

Edith smiled at him and quickly reached out to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry," she said. "I trust your decisions."


End file.
